


I Should Go..You Should Stay

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden wants to stay, but she's preparing to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Go..You Should Stay

Derek turned away from the table laid with guns at the sound of sheets rustling. He turned towards the bed and saw that Braeden had awoken.

“Hey..”

“Mhh, what time is it?”

Sensing some awkward tension in the air, Derek spoke with caution. “Uhh just after 2 I think.”

Braeden’s eyes suddenly flew open. Shit, _shit_. She slept with Derek. And she fell asleep in a bed that wasn’t hers. She gave in to attraction and let herself have temporary affection. What an _idiot_. She just had to go and fuck everything up. Derek didn’t like her, she was money and a good lay.

“I gotta go. Where’s my bag? And my shirt?” she spoke hurriedly, wanting to leave quickly and avoid rejection, humiliation.

“You can stay! I mean, it’s late and you were already sleeping..Might as well stay the rest of the night, right?”, Derek said awkwardly, not wanting her to leave, but not willing to ask her to stay.

“No, I really should go. This shouldn’t have happened, it was a mistake. I’m technically on the job, so I’ll just pack up my guns and go,” she said, running around the loft while avoiding contact.

“Is that what this was? A mistake? Or just a good lay for you?”, growled Derek, suddenly furious. “You’re right, you should go. I’ll send you your money later.

Braeden gasped, shocked at the man’s sudden outburst. “No, that’s not what I meant. I just, I figured you’d want me to leave..Don’t you?” _Please say no, please. Just ask me to stay,_ she thought.

 _Of course not! I want you to stay, please stay!_ "I’m not that much of an asshole. You can stay if you want to. I mean, I wouldn’t mind. I-I want, I want yo-” he trailed off, feeling a blush creep over his cheeks.

“Derek?”, questioned Braeden, surprised at the nervousness that seemed to surround the man.

“Stay. Please, just, just stay. We can figure things out tomorrow. Or we can pretend it never happened, but please stay, at least for tonight. Stay with me.”, he said, silently pleading for her to accept.

Braeden broke out in a smile, ecstatic at the thought of Derek wanting her to stay, to spend the night. “Okay, but on one condition.”

“Which one?”

“You hold me, at least for tonight,” she spoke, repeating his earlier words.

“I’d be happy to,” he said, grabbing a hold of her hand and leading her to the bed.

He laid down and pulled her against his chest, grabbing the sheets and pulling them up to cover them both. They moved a bit until they fell into a comfortable position, entangling their hands as sleep pulled them under.

Yeah, this was good. They’d talk about what happened tomorrow. But everything was perfect for now.


End file.
